Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, portable computers, and the like, undergo several design trade-offs to balance performance capabilities with overall shape and size. Due to such trade-offs, mobile electronic devices oftentimes lack standard video output ports that exist in more traditional non-mobile electronic devices like desktop computers, such as video graphics array (VGA) ports, digital visual interface (DVI) ports, Thunderbolt ports, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) ports, and the like. As a result, users of such mobile electronic devices are not able to connect their devices to a video display device, such as a computer monitor, projector, or television, to project content from their devices, such as TV shows, movies, business presentations, and music. Mobile electronic devices also lack standard data output ports that exist in more traditional non-mobile electronic devices like desktop computers, such as a universal serial bus (USB) port.
Currently, if, for example, a user desires to use a tablet to charge the battery of a cell phone via a USB cable, and also desires to use a television to project media played on his tablet via an HDMI cable, the user would need to switch out a dedicated USB adaptor that is being used to receive the USB cable with a dedicated HDMI adaptor to receive the HDMI cable. As another example, if a user desires to use a tablet to import data via a USB cable or USB jump drive, and also desires to use a projector to display a business presentation from his tablet via a VGA cable, the user would need to switch out a dedicated USB adaptor that is being used to receive the USB cable or USB jump drive with a dedicated VGA adaptor to receive the VGA cable. With the rise in popularity and advancement of mobile electronic devices, users often desire to use their mobile electronic devices in place of non-mobile electronic devices that provide the same standard ports that are accessible in non-mobile electronic devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is an all-in-one mechanism that allows users to use their mobile electronic devices to communicate with multiple peripheral devices via a plurality of video output ports and data output ports, where the mechanism may also be configured to integrate with a case to protect the mobile electronic device.